


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jenna is a psycho, Murder, Self-Harm, Senpai Nadja, Senpai Notice Me, Twisted, Wooden Stakes, Yandere Jenna, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Jenna decides to play a little game.





	1. 1

Jenna has loved her since she first laid eyes on her.

Her eyes couldn't move off of her. Ever since they met a the park bench.

But sadly, the one Jenna loved was taken.

Married matter of fact.

Jenna rubbed her fingers over her temples. 

What would she need to do to get the attention of her senpai?

Jenna thought for a moment, running over each idea in her mind carefully.

That's it. She'd win over the attention of her senpai by faking an injury.

Jenna smiled.


	2. 2

After she came up with her idea, she thought.

"What's better than a fake injury? A real one! This way you can feel real pain," Jenna said, creeply.

She walked over to a mirror. "Am I really going through with this?" Jenna asked herself.

Jenna's eye twitched erratically. "Yes. Of course you are! You'll do this to win over the heart of Nadja!" Jenna answered her own question like a psycho.

She laughed.

Her face got serious. It was time to do what she had to.

Jenna grabbed her hand with her other and began pulling it every way possible.

Until she heard...

CRACK!

She looked down. Her lower right hand looked disclosed and puffy.

"Good it's already starting to swell." Jenna said.

She took a deep breath, "Now it's time to show Nadja."


	3. 3

Jenna flew to the vampire residence in her almost bat form. She then turned into a human.

She had plenty of time to master her transformations while she was alone.

She also had time to think of certain things too.

She took a deep breath. She knocked on the door with her hand that was uninjuried.

Colin answered the door. "Well hello Jenna! What can I help you with? Need advice? Wanna talk about something?" Colin kept rambling on.

"Maybe we can talk about cars. Yeah let's do that."

Jenna knew that Colin was trying to feed off of her.

"Shut up! Or else I'll have your head!" Jenna growled at Colin.

This was the first time that Colin had ever looked genuinely scared.

Colin started shaking. "What- what do you-u want?"

Jenna smirked. "I'm happy you asked dear Colin. I need to speak with Nadja."

"Oh okay. Come this way," Colin said.

Jenna laughed. "You forgot something."

"Oh yeah. Come in..." Colin stuttered.

Jenna smiled and walked in. "Thank you," she whispered as she past Colin.

"You're uh welcome," Colin was clearly afraid to say more.

Jenna approached Nadja.

Nadja saw Jenna's broken hand. "What happened?"

"It's hard to explain," Jenna lied. "It broke though." She made a pouty face as she sat beside Nadja.

"Aww you poor thing," Nadja said as she wrapped her arms around Jenna.

Jenna smiled slightly.

 


	4. 4

Jenna had gone home with a warm feeling. She liked the feeling. "Let's do it again," Jenna whispered to herself.

But this time she needed a different idea. One that was slightly worse.

That was it. She had one of her best ideas yet.

She stood in front of her mirror again, even though she couldn't see herself in it.

Jenna drew her fist back and then swung. 

Her fist hit her in the eye, the place she had been aimming for.

This idea was better yet than the last one. 

Jenna laid down in her coffin. She'd freshen up the black eye tommorrow night.


	5. 5

Nadja had noticed that Colin wasn't like himself.

He wasn't asking questions.

He wasn't boring people until they fell asleep.

Laszlo noticed this too.

"What's with you Colin?" Laszlo asked.

"Yeah, you don't seem okay. Are you ill?" Nadja asked, concerned.

Colin shook his head. He couldn't bare to tell them the truth. "No I'm not ill. I'm fine. Trust me." He got up. And with that, Colin left the room.


	6. 6

Another day had passed. Jenna clambered out of her coffin and punched herself in the eye again just to make sure the injury was fresh.

And then she headed out.

For the second day in a row, she found herself at the vampire residence.

She was welcomed in my Colin.

Jenna put on her best acting face.

She had fake tears in her eyes.

Nadja looked up. "Jenna, what happened?" Nadja ran over to her.

"I was mugged!" Jenna cried.

Nadja rubbed Jenna's back. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah there is," Jenna said looking Nadja up and down.


	7. 7

Jenna sat on the couch. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. She smiled.

Nadja sat beside her. "I can't believe I just did that," she confessed.

Laszlo walked up to the two other vampires. "Nadja, I now what you and Jenna just did. It was wrong," he growled.

"But Laszlo, I-" Nadja was cut of by Laszlo. He didn't even let her finish.

"No buts. Out of my house," Laszlo demanded.

Out of nowhere, Jenna pulled out a small wooden stake and stabbed Laszlo.

Laszlo fell down to ground.

"Jenna!" Nadja screamed.

Jenna didn't say any thing. Instead, she just sat back down.

"Why did you-" Nadja couldn't even bare to finish her sentence.

"He got in the way of us," Jenna said with a straight face.

"But that doesn't give you the right to do that!" Nadja shouted.

"Sorry. I don't know how I got this way," Jenna confessed.


End file.
